


Sometimes You Just Need Some Time To Grow

by Khat58



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: (I kinda envision the Pasadena Playhouse version but that’s just me), Highschool AU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nice Orin, Panic Attacks, Poor Seymour, well he’s trying to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Orin is a douchy football player and Seymour is your regular nerd who gets bullied. But when Orin realizes he’s kinda an asshole and Seymour realizes Orin is cute when he’s not beating people up, what will happen to the two teens? Enjoy.
Relationships: Seymour Krelborn/Orin Scrivello
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	1. The Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day

Seymour took a seat in the library in his usual spot. He heard snickering behind him and elicited to ignore it in favor of his book. It was kinda hard to though when a ball of paper hit him in the back of the head.

Seymour let it fall to the floor, but as another one landed in the middle of his page he unraveled to find one word scribbled out on the paper.

'Freak'.

Another one landed next to him that Seymour could see the writing on the outside, which was a crooked, 'Fag'.

Seymour stood up, gathering his things to find a new spot, throwing the paper away as he walked away. The jeering of his harassers still audible behind him.

Today wasn't going to be a good day.

\---------

Seymour was right. It wasn't a good day.

His free block was spent trying to avoid getting pelted with paper balls, eventually the librarian caught them and threw the jocks out, but every word scribbled on the papers were still etched in Seymour's mind.

Next 2nd block, Math, was horrendous. The teacher kept demanding Seymour to answer the questions and when Seymour would nervously stutter out a number the teacher would make him say the whole problem over again. He left the class in tears of not only frustration but embarrassment.

3rd Block was nice. There was only a select few in the class because it was AP Biology with the hardest teacher in school. But to be honest he's a great and funny teacher that Seymour loves, people at his school just didn't like actual work.

Seymour got to stay in the class with Mr. Longly since Seymour had another free period and Mr Longly had planning. Seymour got the chance to water his plants and relax after his first two blocks. And as always ate his lunch in there too.

Yet, Seymour had to leave for the worst block of the day. He had a double English class which was English 12, despite being a Junior. Meaning he had to have 2 classes with seniors who loved to harass Seymour throughout the period.

By the time class was over Seymour rushed to the B Building bathrooms, hoping to hide out from the jocks wanting to rough him up.

So here Seymour was, late for his bus, meaning he'd have to walk home. And nearly in tears because of his terrible day. Seymour wiped his face with his sleeve as he gathered himself together.

Seymour went to leave, hoping it wasn't evident he nearly had a panic attack, when he heard a familiar voice on the other side of the door. Seymour didn't have time to dart back into the bathroom stall as the door swung open to reveal the one and only Orin Screvello.

"Well hiya there Krelborn." Orin drew out the name.

Seymour whimpered softly backing up from the jock. Seymour could already feel his heart rate picking up but he couldn't break down in front of the jock. He'd be done for.

His only hope was Orin wouldn't give him too much trouble. See Orin's girlfriend, Audrey, was Seymour's only friend. And Audrey had ignored Orin for a whole week when he "accidentally" broke Seymour's glasses.

"What? Not have a good day?" The football player rolled his eyes pushing past Seymour to the sinks.

Seymour was relived when Orin didn't bother him, a small bit of luck on this unbearable day.

"Krelborn. I asked ya a question. If I'm gonna not beat you up you might as well indulge me in conversation you little plant freak." Orin joked, moving to dry his hands.

That seemed to be the last straw on the camels back because next thing he knew Seymour couldn't breathe. He was gasping for air as he fell into the downward spiral of a panic attack.

"Krelborn? Jesus what's going on?" The other teen walked over to Seymour who was seconds from falling over. Realization dawning on Orin's face as Seymour heaved in short gasps of air.

Seymour freaked out when Orin came in sight, frantically trying to get away from his former tormentor, tumbling over his own feet and into Orin's grasp.

"Seymour! Calm down, you're okay I promise. I'm not gonna do anything to ya." Orin tried to calm the other down. Tears were streaming down the other boys face, his glasses starting to get fogged up. Orin lowered Seymour to the floor and tried to talk to him.

Seymour realized Orin wasn't gonna hurt him when he heard Orin say his actual name for once, but it didn't stop his panic attack from continuing.

"What do you need Seymour?" Orin tried to reason with the other, hoping to get him back to a state of calm.

"M-my i-inha-ler." Seymour managed to stutter out, pointing at his forgotten book bag when he fell.

Orin dumped the bag on the dirty bathroom floor as he searches through the contents for the white and red medicine he's seen time and time again.

He pulled it out triumphantly as he uncapped the item for Seymour.

Seymour held his hand out for the inhaler but Orin shook his head with a scowl. Seymour was sure he was gonna be taunted forever. His inhaler inches away and Orin....helping him use it?!

Seymour was surprised when Orin held the inhaler up to Seymour's lips and told him to breathe in as Orin pushed on the button.

"Your hands are too shaky, you'd drop it before it got to your mouth." Orin chastised. "Breathe in again." Orin instructed, somehow gently guiding Seymour into a regular breathing pattern and back to his usual self.

When Orin noticed Seymour coming down from his panic attack he placed the inhaler in Seymour's lap and moved to put the things he dumped out of Seymour's backpack in their rightful place.

Seymour sat staring in confusion and shock as Orin gently zipped the bag up and turned to help Seymour stand too.

"Can you get home? I know you usually ride the bus." Orin asked with the gentlest voice he's ever heard.

"Why?" Seymour asked. With no stutter. He was too shocked to have one.

"I can't just let you deal with a panic attack alone like that. Whatever happened today must have been bad for me to set you off with one word." Orin kept on with the nice facade.

"Is this for Audrey? D-did she tell you you had to be n-nice to me?" Seymour became self aware, trying to think of a logical reason behind this.

"No. Why would she? Now again, do you need a ride home? I don't have practice today cause of my grades." Orin rolled his eyes at the fact he couldn't go to practice.

"I still don't understand."

"So that's a yes on the ride." Orin turned expecting Seymour to follow, which he reluctantly did.

The walk to Orin's car was silent. No one could see them since they were in the Senior parking lot.

Seymour thought maybe it was a prank. The other football players were ready to all jump him in a split second. But nothing happened.

The ride was silent. Orin knew his way thanks to when Audrey used to work there. She quit when Mr Mushnik wanted her to re-stock the plant foods a third time cause "It's all wrong! It's always wrong!" He yelled.

"Here you are Seymour." Orin unlocked the doors to his car.

"Orin I s-still don't under-s-stand." Seymour glanced over at Orin.

Orin sighed deeply as he turned to face Seymour. "Look I've been an asshole my whole life, especially to you. And I know I need to change, plus if I'm gonna be able to go to college, I gotta be a decent human first."

Seymour looked surprised when Orin admitted to him. Seymour opened his mouth to respond but Orin beat him to it.

"You tell anyone what happened or what I said you're gonna need more than just your inhaler." Orin scowled.

Seymour nodded, recognizing Orin using his intimidating tone.

"Now get. I have things to do, places to be."

"Date with Audrey?" Seymour asked, climbing out of the car.

"Didn't you hear See', Audrey dumped me. I am a single man." Orin grinned, sending a wink to Seymour's before hitting the gas on his car and speeding off.

Seymour watched the dust fade as a blush covered his face and one thought in his mind.

What the fuck just happen.


	2. Heavy Workloads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour runs into Orin in the hall. Their run in ends in an offer that leaves the two teens at a possibility of seeing more of each other. Enjoy.

Seymour had _no idea_ what to do the next day at school.

It seemed everywhere he turned Orin was there. Seymour couldn't decide if seeing him was taunting or a reminder that yesterday wasn't just a dream. Seymour really thought it was a dream, but, Seymour was proven wrong between 5th and 6th period.

Someone bumped up against Seymour, sending his textbooks and stray papers flying to the ground. Seymour was still collecting his things when the hallways cleared leaving him alone. Or so he thought.

"Hiya there Krelborn."

Seymour couldn't stop himself from flinching away from the sound of Orin's voice. Seymour couldn't see the flicker of guilt flash across Orin's face but the football player recovered quickly.

"Here." Orin handed the other a textbook and some papers that had been crammed inside it.

"Thanks." Seymour muttered softly, taking the book in his arms and struggling to stand. Orin reacehd out and helped Seymour to his feet. 

"Do these textbooks not fit in your locker? You already are carrying around that backpack with who knows how much in it." 

Seymour had to take a minute to not look completly baffled at what Orin insiuated. 

"I cant open my locker. Not unless I want to find death threats and slurs inside it." Seymour snipped at Orin, considering Orin was the person who started the trend of torturing Seymour.

"Oh." Orin winced, this time enough for Seymour to see. Seymour found a little pride to find Orin feeling guilty for his actions. But Seymour's own guilt settled in, and he turned back to the other.

"You. You mentioned you're suspended from the team right now." Seymour cautiously asked, having thought about the comment later when getting home.

"Yea, coach said unless I get my Algebra grade out of the gutter I'm not getting off the bench." Orin growled out with little real anger behind it.

"I uh. I'm pretty good at Algebra." Seymour softly replied.

"Oh thanks Krelborn. Rub it in why don't ya." Orin glared at the plant fanatic.

"No that's not... I'm offering to help you." Seymour muttered out, flushing a slight red.

"Oh." Orin dropped his anger to instead be taken aback. He's been nothing but vile and rude to Seymour, except for yesterday. No one deserved to be left alone for a panic attack. "Why would you help me?" Orin heard slip past his lips.

Seymour opened his mouth but nothing came out at first. Why was he offering to help Orin?He could finally laugh at his constant tormenter for flunking his Math class. But Seymour didn't, he couldn't. He didn't have the heart in him to.

"Cause it's the right thing to do." Seymour shrugged before turning away to retreat to his dreaded double English.

"Umm I'll be in the Library for half an hour after school. If you don't show, I'll leave and forget about it." Seymour muttered over his shoulder loud enough for Orin to hear.

Seymour didn't hear a response so he continued on his way to his last class. The only thing in his mind the entire class period being--Would Orin show?


	3. Surprises On Both Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour waits in the library for Orin. Does he show or is Seymour left to be embarrassed? Enjoy.

Seymour sighed as he gave one more once over of the library.

Seymour should have known better than to think Orin would actually show up. He began gathering his things and made his way for the exit, waving goodbye to Mrs Shellston the librarian.

"Krellborn! Wait!"

Seymour swiveled around time find Orin jogging up to him, sweat along his brow as if he had run across the entire school.

"I'm sorry I got detention with Mrs Frill since that old hag..."

"Excuse me Mister but this is a library." Mrs Shellston glared over her glasses at Orin.

Orin opened his mouth, probably ready to say something rude, but Seymour cut in. "Sorry Mrs Shellston. It won't happen again." He spoke clearly and gently to the librarian.

The old lady's face softened when Seymour spoke, a gentle tone over taking she firm one. "Well if he's with you Seymour I'm sure it won't."

Orin stood confused. Seymour led him to a table out of the way as Orin whisper yelled to him "What the hell?! She's literally the crankiest ol thing I've ever met and you got her to be nice!"

"Well she's a nice person when people don't run and yell in her library." Seymour muttered as he stacked needed textbooks on the table.

Orin could have dropped his jaw to the floor, "Was that sarcasm Krellborn?"Seymour flushed and ducked away from meeting Orin's gaze, clearly embarrassed.

"There's nothin wrong with it, just, didn't know you had it in ya." Orin sat in the seat across from him.

Seymour nodded as he pulled out some basic worksheets for Orin and grabbed some blank paper.

"Usually I would have a small lesson and notes for you to have, but for today I printed off some worksheets to get started.

Orin simply watched as Seymour went from a scatter brained, nervous plant boy. To a confident and gathered individual.

Orin followed along with what Seymour showed him, working out problems and taking the corrections he was given.

It wasn't long before Orin stumbled upon a question he couldn't figure out and per usual got angry.

"This is so dumb! When will I need to know some fucking quadratic formula!" Orin threw his pencil down with a huff.

Seymour seemed to know exactly what was going on though, "Honestly you won't. But because of how High school and College is structured you learn it now, you pass your test, then later you can complain about it. But right now let's take it one step at a time and not over complicate it."

Orin was surprised at how well Seymour took teaching him. He didn't yell back, or send him away like teachers did. He was patient and is zoning in on what Orin needs. It's actually kind of nice.

Orin nodded instead of saying something he would regret and let Seymour lead him through the problem again.

After an hour Orin was surprised to find he actually learned something. And remembers it.

"We can meet as much as you need after school, whatever works for you." Seymour told him, packing up his belongings. "Here's my number so we can plan for the next one, if you still want to.

"Yes! Please this uh. This helped a lot. Maybe Thursday?" Orin offered.

"Thursday it is." Seymour nodded, turning to get to the bus lot before the after school busses left.

"Hey Seymour."

Seymour turned to glance back at Orin.

"Thank you." He muttered reluctantly.

Seymour nodded as he made his way to the bus lot. And if Seymour had looked a little but closer he would have noticed the faint blush settled on Orin's cheeks.


End file.
